ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Allen
Bartholomew Henry 'Barry' Allen '''(b. March 14th 23 BBY) is a former chemist, a forensic scientist for the Central City Police Department and member of the Justice League code named '''Flash. Biography Early Life Barry was born to Henry and Nora Allen in Central City on March 14th 23 BBY. In 17 BBY, Barry begged his parents to take him to a science expo in Midway City. On the way there, they hit a flat tire. While waiting for the tire to be fixed, Barry and his parents passed the time at a local diner where they had ice cream and french fries with gravy, and spent the night watching the local fireworks. Nora Allen's Murder On March 18th 12 BBY, Barry got into a fight at school. He ran home, but the bullies caught up to him part-way home and continued beating him up. When he got home, he was comforted by his parents. Nora put Barry to bed that night, and he admitted he was afraid of the dark. Nora told Barry she wasn't afraid of darkness, but rather being alone in the dark. She told Barry he didn't need to be scared because he wasn't alone, and she wished him sweet dreams. Barry was awoken later that night by a commotion in the living room. By the time he got downstairs, he found Nora dead, Henry holding the knife used to kill her, the window broken and furniture lying around the room. A neighbour called the police, who arrested Henry as the prime suspect of Nora's murder. Barry tried to tell the police he thought it was a burglar and his father wouldn't hurt his mother, but they ignored him. Barry was taken in by Darryl Frye, the captain of the Central City Police Department, and raised as his son. Over the following 6 months, Barry remained in a depressive state. High School and Job Hunting Within a year of being taken in, Barry built a small robot with wheels for a school science project. In 11 BBY, Barry went to a reptile camp. For his school science fair project that year, Barry decided to mix glycerol with an oxidizing agent. He got top marks, but also got suspended for starting a chemical fire. By 7 BBY, Barry was dating Becky Cooper. That year, they snuck out of their homes after curfew to meet in secret. They broke up later that year. In July 7 BBY, Barry finished high school and moved on to college in September. In July 5 BBY, he graduated from college with high grades in physics and chemistry. In September 4 BBY, he began studying criminology at university and planned to use his skills to prove his father was innocent. He graduated from university with high grades in July 1 BBY. At some point, Barry applied to become a forensic scientist for the Central City City Police Department, but was denied for unknown reasons. Instead, Barry got a job working at Ace Chemicals. Night of the Lightning In November 2 ABY, Barry was working a night shift at Ace Chemicals with fellow employee Jack Napier. That night, there was a lightning storm. Lightning passed through a window, striking Barry. Barry fell backwards into a stack of chemicals and knocked Napier into a chemical vat below them. He was found the next morning by August Heart and was taken to hospital, where he remained in a coma for months. While in the coma, his heart consistently seemed to stop working. In actuality, his heart was beating too fast for the EKG to register. Waking Up In July 3 ABY, Barry woke up from his coma. He tried to return to Ace Chemicals, only to find it had been shut down and he no longer had a job. Barry started jogging after a taxi, only to suddenly find himself running at super speed, running straight into a dumpster in an alley. Barry realized he had developed super speed, deduced it came from the lightning and chemicals mixing, and began to test his speed. He found that he could reach 700 mph with ease. Becoming the Flash A few days later, Barry was walking to a shopping center when he noticed it was raining, but only in one spot in the middle of the road, where a single car was. Suddenly, the car began to be lifted in the air by seemingly nothing, and was thrown to its side. Barry reacted, jumping into the car through the window and saving the driver, moving him to the side of the road while the car landed upside-down. Barry looked around and saw a man named Clyde Mardon, who had a ball of hail in his hand. Barry realized Mardon was able to control the weather. As Barry began to run at Mardon, he threw the hail straight at Barry, knocking him back and giving him time to escape. Barry visited the Central City Police Department to tell them about what happened and to alert the Justice League. They didn't believe him, instead saying the driver had turned at the wrong moment and overturned the car. Annoyed, Barry set out to find Mardon and catch him. Barry used his speed and chemistry knowledge to his advantage, reading through old case files and performing his own forensic tests to track Mardon down. He found that Mardon was escaping on a stolen Ace Chemicals cargo plane the same night he was struck by lightning. The plane had also been hit by lightning and crashed, with Mardon believed to be dead. Barry eventually found Mardon hiding at a farm. Barry confronted Mardon, only for him to form a tornado heading for the city. Thinking he could unravel the tornado by running around it in the opposite direction, Barry set off. At first he was knocked by by Mardon, but quickly got up and tried again, running over 700mph, succeeding in unraveling the tornado, knocking both Barry and Mardon back. Mardon got up before Barry, pointing a gun at him. Barry called Mardon a murderer, and before he could shoot, he was shot dead. Barry turned around and saw Officer Eddie Thawne, who had seen the tornado in passing and came to investigate. Eddie had seen Barry in action, and promised never to tell anyone about his speed. Recruitment to the Justice League and CCPD News of a speedster stopping a tornado spread fast, soon reaching the Justice League. They sent Ant-Man to find and recruit the speedster. Barry met Ant-Man and was invited into the League, which he accepted. He was given a suit designed to handle his speed and a code name: the Flash. Barry was also contacted by the Central City Police Department, who apologised for not believing him. They were impressed by Barry's forensic skills and his determination to catch the bad guy, and so they offered him a job as a CSI, which he also accepted. Barry began his job as a CSI while secretly operating as the Flash, using his powers to catch criminals. To be added Eden Corps Encounter On March 6th 6 ABY, Barry was alerted to a nuclear bomb situation in Central City. He suited up as the Flash and managed to stop Eden Corps from detonating the bomb. He arrested their leader, Veronica Dale. Invasion from Outworld To be added Investigating the Thinker In 6 ABY, Barry met and fell in love with Iris West. He began talking to her, and they became friends, but Barry hid his identity as the Flash from her. On October 10th, a robot kidnapped Iris. Upon hearing about the kidnapping, Barry suited up and raced after the robot, quickly catching up. Barry ran up a wind turbine, jumped onto the robot, phased through it to dismantle it from the inside, then grabbed Iris and jumped back onto and down the turbine. Barry revealed his identity to Iris and took her home. He then returned to the robot's remains and took them to conduct his own private analysis. Barry found the DNA of Clifford DeVoe on the robot. On October 24th, Barry was called in to deal with a new criminal nicknamed Hazard. After he arrested her, she told him that Clifford DeVoe had convinced her to use her powers to finally get some good luck. On November 14th, Barry was called in to deal with another new criminal nicknamed Black Bison. After he arrested her, she told him that Clifford DeVoe had convinced her to use her powers to get revenge for the way her ancestors were treated. Recognizing the name DeVoe yet again, Barry began researching him, learning he was a history professor at Central City University. On November 21st, Barry went to Central City University to meet and confront DeVoe. Barry asked DeVoe who he was, to which DeVoe asked whether Barry Allen or the Flash was asking. He explained how he was a former member of the Noctem Alliance who had stolen a Gallifreyan brain with their time travel technology, and the Justice League's secret identities were among the many things he had uncovered. When Barry asked why DeVoe wasn't worried about revealing his own identity, he replied by saying the League could devise no plan for which he wasn't already prepared, so he had nothing to fear. As students began turning up, Barry left, with DeVoe remarking he'd be thinking of him. Brotherhood of Evil Showdown On December 24th, Barry was called in to help the Justice League take down the Brotherhood of Evil once and for all. He participated in the Attack on the Underground Base, where he teamed up with Jay Garrick to take down Mirror Master. He became trapped in the base when Savitar put it into lockdown, but he escaped following the end of Blackest Night. Framed for Murder On December 30th, Barry received a new years present from an anonymous source. He opened the gift to find a set of knives, holding them for a closer inspection, but finding nothing to identify the sender. That same day, Barry went to Iris's house, and when he returned, he found the dead body of Clifford DeVoe lying on his floor, with the same knife he'd held earlier in the day being the murder weapon. As Barry realized DeVoe had sent the knife to frame him for murder, the CCPD came in and arrested him, citing an anonymous tip, which Barry knew was DeVoe. During the temporary reality of Doomworld on January 13th 7 ABY, Barry was killed by Minnie Garmadon and Black Widow. His death was undone when Minnie erased the Doomworld reality from existence. Barry's trial was held on January 16th, and he was ultimately found guilty of DeVoe's murder. Barry accepted his fate and was sent to Iron Heights Prison with a life sentence. Prison Life While in prison, Barry met Becky Sharpe and Mina Chaytan (Hazard and Black Bison) again. They bonded over their dislike of DeVoe, seeing him as the reason they ended up in prison. On February 9th, they hatched an escape plan and almost escaped, only for DeVoe to intervene at the last moment. He knocked Barry back, absorbed Becky and Mina's powers, then escaped. On February 10th, the Justice League managed to prove Barry's innocence by proving the dead body in Barry's home was a clone, and the real DeVoe was still alive. Barry was released from prison and resumed his work as the Flash. On April 17th, Barry was called in to capture Null, which he did with success. The Enlightenment On May 22nd, Barry was having a meal with Clone and Gunner when they saw on the news DeVoe had broken into an offsite government facility to steal a nuclear storm drive. He looked into the sky and saw DeVoe launching his Enlightenment satellites. Barry borrowed a thermal detonator from Clone and ran up a building, throwing the detonator at a satellite and destroying it. To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * Speed Force Connection: 'After Barry was struck by lightning and doused in chemicals, he gained a connection to the Speed Force. ** '''Accelerated Healing: '''Barry has an advanced healing factor, allowing him to recover much quicker than normal. Broken bones are mended within hours. ** '''Bodily Vibration: '''Barry is able to vibrate his body super fast, which he uses for various effects. *** '''Identity Concealment: '''Barry can vibrate his face to blur it from onlookers. He can also vibrate his vocal chords to distort his voice. *** '''Intangibility: '''Barry can vibrate his molecules at the frequency of air, allowing him to phase through objects and people. *** '''Invisibility: '''Barry can vibrate his body faster than most eyes can see, essentially turning him invisible. *** '''Toxin Expulsion: '''Barry can vibrate his body to forcibly expel toxins and poisons within him. ** '''Enhanced Agility: '''Barry has near-flawless dexterity. He can change direction within losing balance and instantly stop running. He can jump and run along falling debris and launch himself great distances. ** '''Enhanced Durability: '''Barry has a high level of resilience, commonly from being unaffected by momentum build-up. He can resist heavy attacks, being hit by lightning, sound blasts and more, which could easily kill normal people. Despite this, he is not invulnerable nor immune to pain. ** '''Enhanced Mental Processing: '''Barry is able to mentally process information quickly. He can learn something in a fraction of normal time and can retain information for longer than a normal person. He can react to events much quicker than a normal person. ** '''Enhanced Perceptions: '''Barry's senses are enhanced to the point where he perceives the world as if it is nearly frozen. He can see and hear normally, even while moving at speeds faster than sound. To him, minutes feel like hours. ** '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Barry's reaction time is augmented to superhuman levels. He can react to danger and events far faster than normal people. When shot at, Barry can catch the bullet(s) and minimize the damage before it can fully penetrate his skin. ** '''Enhanced Stamina: '''Barry can handle running for extended periods of time with little noticeable distress. However, he cannot run forever and will eventually tire out. ** '''Enhanced Strength: '''Barry's strength is slightly enhanced, making him strong enough to carry multiple people at once while running. He can generate a high amount of momentum, and can knock a person out with a single punch. ** '''Minor Aerokinesis: '''Barry is able to generate air flows for various effects. *** '''Pseudo-Flight: '''Barry can rotate his arms fast enough while aimed at the ground to propel himself through the air. *** '''Tornado Creation: '''Barry can run in circles fast enough to create tornadoes. *** '''Vortex Creation: '''Barry can create vortexes by rotating his arms at super speed, which he uses to extinguish fires. ** '''Minor Electrokinesis: '''Barry generates lightning as he runs. Barry can throw the lightning he generates as a bolt to stun enemies. ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Barry connection to the Speed Force primarily grants him super speed. He has a top speed of Mach 4 (3069mph). *** '''Speed Mirage: '''Barry can bounce back and forth too fast for most minds to process, creating the illusion that he is in more than once place at once. *** '''Speed Force Access: '''Barry is able to enter and leave the Speed Force at will. While in the Speed Force, Barry can heal even faster than he normally can and his speed is further enhanced. Upon leaving the Speed Force, his speed returns to what it was before entering. Abilities * '''Forensic Expert: '''Barry is a skilled forensic scientist. He can quickly form an accurate theory of what happened at a crime scene. * '''High Level Intellect: '''Since Barry was 11, he showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He excelled in Science at school. * '''Skilled Chemist: '''Before becoming the Flash, Barry was a chemist for Ace Chemicals. He was respected by his colleagues for his skills with chemicals. His skills with chemistry help him with his forensic work. * '''Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Barry doesn't have much training in combat, but he is able to combine his speed and intelligence to become an effective brawler. Weapons and Equipment * Second Flash Suit Former Weapons and Equipment * First Flash Suit Weaknesses * '''Extreme Cold: '''When exposed to extreme cold, Barry's speed is reduced and his healing capabilities are diminished. * '''Hyper-Metabolism: '''Barry's metabolism is accelerated. He burns calories much faster than normal and needs to eat large amounts of food. He also cannot get drunk as he burns through 500 proof alcohol within seconds. He is also unaffected by sedatives because he burns through them before they can affect him. * '''Nanites: '''Nanites designed to deliver a high frequency pulse can disable Barry's speed when he is hit with them. However, he can still somewhat vibrate, allowing him to expel and phase the nanites out of his body similar to a toxin. Gallery Flash old.png|Barry's first Flash suit Flash.png|Barry's current Flash suit Flash 9.png Trivia ''To be added Category:100-1 Category:Lego Category:Metahuman Category:Pepar Category:23 BBY Births Category:Ace Chemicals (100-1) Category:Central City Police Department (100-1) Category:Justice League (100-1) Category:Speedster Category:Time Travellers